The Wrong Spriggan
by ForteDragon
Summary: I hated the way you looked at him (I know, I'm terrible). It was hard to hide it sometimes, but you were bound to notice my feelings at some point. Philia x Silica one-shot


A/N: So I played Lost Song and kinda maybe formed a new ship. It's not completely crack, I swear. This fic is partially based off of events within the game, with some divergence, especially toward the end. I managed to write this in time for Valentine's Day, woo! Enjoy!

* * *

It was hard to hide it sometimes, but you were bound to notice my feelings at some point. I was never one to be discreet, anyway.

* * *

"Wow, look at you, Silica. A word from Kirito and suddenly you're all cheerful and peppy," Lisbeth teased. The blacksmith and the dragon-tamer had been debating what kind of helmet would be best for Pina to wear, and had dragged the unsuspecting Spriggan over to convince the other.

Kirito grinned awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

The young Cait Sith, on the other hand, promptly went twenty shades of red and retorted indignantly. "Ughhhh, Liz! It's not like that!" Before quietly adding, "K-Kirito is just like an older brother to me..."

"I know, I know. I'm just messing with you. You're so fun to tease, Silica," the Leprechaun amended casually.

"Give me a break...please." Silica looked skyward, as if she wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

This response amused the group of gamers, who dissolved into a chorus of good-natured laughter. A certain blue eyed Spriggan joined in, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Later, she would log off early, her fists clenched more tightly than usual. The significance of her behavior went unnoticed by the group.

* * *

"Woohoo! We did it!"

Joyous cries rang out into the hot, desert air. A feeling of euphoria after clearing the island's final boss washed over the party. Elated, Philia turned to Silica, almost pulling her into a bear hug before stopping herself. She quickly recovered, offering a high five instead. The younger girl returned the gesture, and together they let out a celebratory cheer.

Suddenly, a curious Strea interrupted, asking the two friends about their victory high five. The dark haired treasure hunter immediately tore her gaze from the Sith to answer. Somehow, Strea's innocent question escalated (as everything involving the AI was bound to), and Philia found herself searching for the group's shorter dragon-tamer amid the chaos of lung crushing hugs. Wide, crimson orbs met blue ones briefly, and the Spriggan hurriedly fought back the pink spreading across her cheeks. She hoped no one noticed.

Philia had been conversing with Rain (Had the treasure hunter happen to pick up any rare items lately?) when Kirito and Asuna returned, a dejected looking Silica trailing behind. The way the brunette avoided Kirito's questioning gaze told Philia all that she needed to know. She turned her attention back to the redheaded dual wielder, finishing up their chat before quickly excusing herself.

The dark haired girl jogged in the direction that she had last seen the trio, eager to meet up with them and question Silica about what had happened. Turning a corner, she found Kirito speaking to the shorter fairy, his back to her. Asuna must have logged off already. Quietly, Philia retreated into the shade of a shop building. It would hide her well enough while still providing a good vantage point for observing her two friends.

From her position, the treasure hunter witnessed the swordsman pat the Cait Sith's head reassuringly. When he withdrew his hand, Philia could clearly see Silica's expression. At the sight of her watery but admiring eyes, a twinge jolted through Philia's chest. It didn't matter what Kirito did that unintentionally hurt the girl. Almost doggedly, the brunette would forgive him. The way she looked at him said it all.

It was so pathetic. Clearly, the Cait Sith was infatuated with Kirito, but of course it just had to be Philia who was pining after said hopelessly love struck girl. She was pained to see her friend built up and then let down; a constant, unhealthy cycle. If she could only look at the female Spriggan instead, even if only for a day! God, how Philia hated this type of relationship. Kirito and Asuna were a happy couple together. Everyone knew that, especially Silica, but that didn't seem to stop her from trying to get her feelings for Kirito across.

In the confines of an inn room, or over a hot meal, Silica would often confide in Philia, describing her feelings and experiences with the swordsman in elaborate detail, words broken up by occasional chirps from Pina whenever Silica lapsed into a brief silence. Philia could only try her best to swallow the lump in her throat, plaster on the friendliest smile she could manage, and keep any unwanted emotion from quavering it's way into her voice.

She couldn't understand why her heart would freeze and her hands would shake whenever Silica talked about him, eyes dancing with light and voice betraying her complaints. Kirito was a good guy, always looking out for them and doing his best to keep everyone happy. Philia was unable to keep herself from hating him. He was likeable. She would often team up with Sinon to prank him and Klein, but not out of ill will. Though she didn't dislike Kirito, it never kept the gut wrenching feeling from tearing its way through her when Silica, whom she watched, only saw him.

Philia clenched her fists, feeling the smooth texture of her fingerless gloves contort at the action.

 _I'm so horrible and wretched, aren't I? I just can't accept that he makes her heart beat faster than I ever could._

The Spriggan let out a soundless sob of frustration whisper its way out of her mouth. What an ugly feeling this was.

Directing her attention back to the matter at hand, she was just in time to see Kirito's avatar dissolve into shimmering lights, leaving Silica's smaller figure standing alone in the sun baked street. Slowly, she stepped out from the edge of the shop and strode into the Cait Sith's line of vision. Silica's gaze quickly flicked up from Philia's shoes to her face in surprise.

"P-Philia! What's up?"

"I...saw you with Kirito and Asuna earlier. How are you feeling? What happened? Are you okay?" Philia bit her lip. Perhaps that was more inquiry than was socially acceptable.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Don't worry about me!"

The Spriggan fought back the urge to hug the smaller girl. It was getting harder and harder to suppress herself. "Come on, Silica. I know you better than that. Tell me what happened," She spoke, unintentionally harsh. Softer, she added, "Please. I don't want you to suffer alone."

The Cait Sith sighed, her shoulders slumping dejectedly. At least she wasn't as guarded as before.

"We were in a dungeon and we came across this frozen door - There was a riddle. Something about embracing and whispering heartfelt thoughts," She paused before continuing to awkwardly shrug her shoulders, as if that would shake off her embarrassment, "So naturally, I suggested that I try and - and," Here she seemed at loss for words. Philia was silent, but she understood what the brunette was trying to say. She felt as if a knife had been wedged between her ribs. Each breath she drew was more painful than the next.

"Then Asuna tried, and it was just so sweet and natural, even if the door still didn't open. Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me...I don't know why you even bother to listen."

When the other teenager didn't speak, Silica looked up, searching for something - anything - to distract herself from what she was feeling. What she found flickering in Philia's bright, blue eyes was completely unexpected.

For a moment, the treasure hunter appeared conflicted; hurt, even, but there was something more. Silica's eyes widened, her mind scrambling to draw conclusions.

"Philia? Is something…" Pina let out a quiet kree, as if she too were worried.

The dark haired girl jolted out of her reverie, scrambling to set back the mask that she had become so accustomed to wearing, only to find that it was gone.

"H-huh? No, no, I'm...fine. I'm sorry to hear about that. But don't worry, even if Kirito doesn't return your feelings, there's bound to be someone out there better for you!" Philia passed a hand over her eyes in an attempt to hide her inner turmoil, though in vain. Her usually smooth voice cracked uncontrollably, anyway. _Well, shit._

"Ah, I just remembered I have something to do in real life. I have to go," She lied, risking a gentle touch of Silica's shoulder. Then, she pulled back, quickly swiping to bring up her menu.

"Wait, Philia!" The Cait Sith exclaimed, but it was too late. The female Spriggan was gone.

"What was that about?" She wondered aloud, the memory of the other girl's touch burning into her skin through her sleeve.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Philia groaned, covering her face with both hands. She was sitting in the back room of Agil's shop, pretending that she wasn't avoiding a certain Cait Sith and her dragon. Seated across from her was Sinon, watching the other girl sympathetically, head resting on her chin.

"Isn't it obvious? Just be all romantic and bring her flowers or something with your confession."

"But...Ugh - Look at me!"

"I am. So?"

"How do you expect me of all people to do that? I'm not as cool as you or...Kirito."

The teal haired Sith let out an exasperated sigh, "It doesn't matter. The best advice I have for you is to tell Silica how you feel, and do what feels natural. She cares about you, that much is clear."

Philia lifted her hands away from her face, meeting her friend's gaze with an eyebrow raised.

"What makes you say that? Not that I'm doubting your alarmingly accurate intuition and ability to read people."

"Can't tell you, that's a trade secret."

The ebon haired treasure hunter sighed. "I really do want to tell her, but she always looks at Kirito as if he's - like he's some kind of idol, and that just makes me feel terrible. I should be happy that she knows who she likes, but I'm not."

"Does that remind you of the way you used to be, back in SAO?"

Before answering, the Spriggan let out a long breath, looking down and fidgeting with her sleeve. "Yes."

"You know, you have no reason to be jealous, right?"

"What do you mean?"

Sinon rolled her eyes before saying, "Don't tell me after all this time you've had an eye on her, you haven't noticed that she looks at you the same way you look at her."

"What?!" Philia exclaimed, an incredulous and skeptical look on her face.

Agil poked his head into the room at the commotion.

"What's going on in here, you two? Everyone out in the shop just heard that."

Hurriedly, Philia apologized, flushing in embarrassment. That seemed to satisfy Agil, who didn't question them further, and went back to speaking with a customer. As soon as he had left, the treasure hunter turned to the Cait Sith opposite her.

"You weren't just pulling my leg, were you? I think I might be a bad influence on you."

"No, that wasn't a joke. So can you spare the both of us your groaning and whining and just ask her out?"

"But-"

"No buts, now go, I support you."

Philia felt the start of a smile make its way onto her face. "I know. Thanks."

* * *

After speaking with Sinon, Philia most definitely was not expecting Silica to be standing right outside the door, chatting with Lisbeth.

 _Yikes. Nevermind, I really can't do this after all._

The treasure hunter tried to sneak away, but the cold feeling prickling the back of her neck (undoubtedly Sinon's icy glare) prompted her to instead walk up to the pair.

"H-Hey Liz, Silica!" She raised a hand in greeting, hoping she didn't look too tense.

Liz raised an eyebrow and flicked her gaze from Philia to Silica before settling back on the Spriggan. "Hi, what's up?"

"I was actually wondering if I could steal Silica from you for a bit. Is that okay?"

"Oh yeah, sure. We were just finishing up our conversation anyway. You two have fun!" The Leprechaun strode away after shooting Silica a quick wink. The treasure hunter was puzzled for a moment, but just dismissed it as Lisbeth being Lisbeth. Philia turned back to a flushed Silica. Wait, what? Was the Sith blushing or was it just her imagination?

"Silica?"

"A-ah, yes. What did you need?" The brunette didn't meet her gaze.

The noirette took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Though they were friends, it didn't make her feel any less on edge.

"About yesterday...I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, and to tell you the truth, the reason I was so moody was that," Philia rubbed her thumb against her palm unconsciously (it had become a sort of nervous tic for her lately), "I was...Jealous."

Silica raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Of me?"

At this, the treasure hunter froze before bursting out into laughter.

"...What's so funny?" Silica asked tentatively, stroking Pina's head.

"It's just that - that's not it. I was jealous of Kirito! Kind of." The Cait Sith still looked confused, as if unable to believe the other girl's words.

"I like you, Silica. As more than just a friend," Philia clarified in a whisper.

"Eh?! Me?" The younger girl turned scarlet and Pina let out a chitter of surprise. She really was blushing this time. The Spriggan's heart clenched at the adorable sight.

"Yes," She breathed out, "Do you...feel the same?"

"I don't know for sure yet…" The brunette started. Seeing the way Philia's face fell, she quickly continued, "But I'm really happy when I'm around you so I'd like to try this...T-To try falling for you. Could we possibly...Try going out?"

A smile brightened the treasure hunter's previously dejected expression. "Of course!"

The shorter girl tugged gently at Philia's sleeve. "About earlier, I was actually talking to Liz about this. She insists that we're perfect for each other…" A grin began to tug at the corners of her lips, too.

Giggling, the noirette managed to ask, "Really? She said that?"

The Cait Sith averted her eyes and mumbled, "I don't think she was entirely wrong."

Philia met the other girl's gaze, and it felt so natural and normal. The treasure hunter couldn't help but think the younger player was beautiful. Kirito was long forgotten, like a memory buried deep within their minds. The two were standing near enough now that they could reach out and touch the other effortlessly.

"Do you want to hold hands?"

"Definitely."

Their fingers interlocked, fitting together warmly and snugly. Pina chirped quietly at the two girls, standing together shyly, though their previous nervousness long dissipated. It felt like breathing.

Somewhere, they knew their friends were cheering for them.


End file.
